Jealousy Sucks
by sweet.treachery
Summary: Dipper realizes his feelings for Mabel and has a hard time coping with her boy crazy mode- Pinecest, Pinescest, DipperxMabel, MabelxDipper Hate it? Don't read okay?
1. Chapter 1

Sorry but the writer which is ME is an ESL student... Yeah terrible. So, if there are any wrong grammar feel free to point it out. Actually I want to... kinda like to being told by someone of my mistakes cause I ain't no pro in writing and I learn a thing or two from them. Yatti Yatti Ya

Only if you want! Thank You, hope you like this fic.

* * *

"_Frustration" is the word that perfectly fits my mental status right now._

_Yeah, that's it..._

_Frustration_

…

_SHIT_

Dipper slammed his mystical 3 book that is in a fake Science cover, he once said that he'll take extra care of this spooky item that he found during his first visit in Gravity Falls. You see, this book holds great importance to him since it has all the guide he needs to satisfy his thirst for his curiosity, all the memories of their adventure and it will continue every time they visit that weird town. But seeing his sister giggle and playfully pound her new **boyfriend**, WHO CARES ABOUT THE BOOK?!

Everyone turned their eyes towards Dipper's sudden outburst...

With knowing stares...

They were all sitting in one table with their friends, of course they were the inseparable twins since they were so young so there was no way that the twins wouldn't share a table at lunch. But they were too liked by their friends since they seemed to be dragged by Mabel's silliness and cute looks and Dipper being smart and rational that it's a real comedy whenever the twins are together, they'd argue and get along, they really care about each other. That was something their friends thought should not be missed so they took the initiative to leave their own lunch table and sit beside the jesters. But it seems so different today, yesterday and the other day before. Ever since she got the soccer star as her boyfriend.

Aware of the awkwardness surrounding him, he stood up and took his belongings and left the lunch table hurriedly.

The sight of his sister being so close with someone else other than himself is unbearable. Not being able to sit beside each other was stupid enough...

Mabel was stupid to not see this.

He's stupid...

Why would he be so against them anyway? It's not like she ever went against his relationship before. Although they were all merely one sided and never even went to first base.

Everything was alright when Mabel went to her boy crazy mode back then, she was too silly, too childish and innocent so everyone thought that she won't be getting a boyfriend at least not someone normal (Considering that she made a hot merman fall for her). Dipper was no exception, he thought the same way and it relaxed him, until now, cause boy... they were so wrong

They are now 15, both are undergoing puberty. Okay so Dipper grew taller and a bit broader but other than that he's still his puny self with the noodle arms. Unlike Mabel, she got way too hot for a 15 year old teenage girl. Really cute face, slender legs, curvy body and just the right amount of breasts. Her really soft skin are a bonus! _I'm still going through puberty _he reasoned. Then it reminded him of Wendy as he shoved his things in his locker. She was really cool. He remembers the time he had a huge crush on her that eventually disappeared. He tried to win her over and Mabel would help him out... She helped him out.

Mabel finally found someone she likes and he should be happy about it. He didn't want to be a cruel step brother in a Cinderella book.

In fact...

he thought that being the prince would suit him well.

He stopped just in time for the bell to ring to announce that lunch break is over. That the students are now supposed to go back to class and take in whatever knowledge the teachers are going to feed their minds with. The students are all busy in the hallway rushing to their respective classes, dipper was aware...

He was aware that if he didn't get to class in time he'd get in trouble but he doesn't seem to be worried about that problem. He's more worried about "Why the hell would I think about that?!"

On impulse he ran away. Not to his classroom but out of school. He was careful not to get caught, he's been in this school for way to long that he knew all the ups and downs. Whatever consequence he'll be facing doesn't matter to him, being an A student was out of the question, heck he even broke the promise of a complete attendance! all he need was to sort out his thoughts cause...

She's his damn sister for pete's sake!

It's all wrong! All too wrong.

He took his bike and rode his way to his house, it was a quick ride home since their house is only a short distance away. He then grabbed his pocket to take out his key and then realized that he left it in his locker, such an idiot...

He groaned in a fit of annoyance and turned his back against the door and let himself slump against it.

If he needed time to think, he can always do it here. His parents are at work and won't be home any time soon. All he could do now was join his knees together and let his head sink between them.

Poor Dipper, so confused.

He's trying to piece out all the pieces together and doesn't seem to get an answer. An appropriate answer that is. You see, he already knew it ever since he had those feelings. He just couldn't accept that his love for his sister, Mabel, aren't brotherly... They aren't brotherly at all.

And then he gave up.

Denying wouldn't get him anywhere.

Lying to himself wouldn't help him at all.

"Dipper?" There, he heard it. The voice of concern ringing in his ears like some sweet melody. He didn't look up to her. He's too afraid that his feelings would further intensify through the act of kindness Mabel is about to give him.

1

"Why'd ya suddenly ran away?" he felt her hands touch his. It was cold and sweaty, he noticed that she seemed to be a bit out of breath, maybe she ran all the way here... He took the bike that was suppose to be THEIR ride home.

2

"Mrs. Carris saw you ran outside, she didn't bother going after you since she thought you had a pretty good explanation so she sent me." He does... but it's not something to just tell the guidance councilor about.

3

"Dipper... you can tell me anything." _Please stop_

"Okay?" And that's it... he gave in... he lifted his head towards his sister and saw her hair all over his field of vision. Sweat trailing her face on every part of her forehead.

With flushed cheeks he sighed.

_It wasn't frustration_

_I guess it was Jealousy_


	2. Chapter 2

**Wacky! Doo! Doo! Yeah!- Vice Ganda**

**Hello! Yey, no reviews so far :p It's okay though (TT_TT) but REVIEWS are very much appreciated :)))**

* * *

3 weeks has passed...

Ever since that door incident. Dipper's been struggling with his feelings as usual. He's been sulking in his room all day after Mabel told everyone in their house that she's bringing her boyfriend in 3 hours.

* * *

It was a pleasant morning for the Pines family, they are all gathered together on a usual weekend for breakfast.

Their Mom made a gleeful face and their father gave a disapproving look and as for Dipper, words cannot describe the hate he was feeling during that declaration. "Sure, bring him here." was all he could say, thinking of different hateful adjectives describing **him**. He was happily eating his breakfast and great just the perfect topic for a happy family and a grieving boy who is hopelessly captivated by his sister.

Mabel, Being her silly self leaned over to her mother over the table and set up a childish game called "guess mah new boyfriend's name". Of course their parents didn't mind her acting like this since they think it's cute which is very undeniable and because they thought that she'd someday eventually grow up well, mentally...

Which Dipper highly doubts.

"Ooohh, is it Cray?"

"No"

"Dorris?"

"Mom, Ew."

"What about Jack?"

Dipper was irritated by her mother's enthusiasm, he hated how their own mother was so hyped on Mabel finding herself a lover.

It's probably because she thought that seeing her with dipper is nothing new and unexciting.

But seeing her with another man is something to look forward to..

_Aaarrrggghhh!_

"Mom, it's what you call a male duck." He finally interrupted. His father gave him a chuckle and dipper smiled at him.

_Yeah that's what he is a Shitty Duck_

Mrs. Pines giggled and took a sip of her coffee. "So It's Drake then."

Mabel crossed her arms and went back to her seat and pouted "So what? Only a few people know what "Drake" is."

"We are one of them." Dipper can't directly express his disapproval to this duck and their current situation is a perfect opportunity to show her that he's nothing but a bad catch.

"I heard he once begged his way in the soccer team since he didn't pass the try outs." Dipper added

"So what? He's cool and he's a star player in the soccer team now, he proved them wrong."

"He has no pride at all."

"..."

"Look if you really want a guy you should start by looking for someone whose name isn't an animal."

"..."

"He doesn't even do well with his studies."

"Dip." Mr. Pines tried to interrupt Dipper from insulting this Drake any further. He looked at dipper with a smug look plastered on the boy's face, He wonders why would he try to hurt Mabel's feelings like this. This never happened before, they were the closest siblings any parent could have. They treasure each other like some buried gold within secret caves. Seeing them like this, upsets him. The twins relationship are what kept the whole family together. Yes, they do argue sometimes but dipper acting like some stuck up jerk to his sister is something unbelievable. He never dared to hurt Mabel's feelings, if he did it was unintentional and he'd immediately fix everything. But somehow the feeling of disappointment and, Curiosity? mixed within Mr. Pines. Why now of all times? Why towards this Drake boy? Dipper continued to spout undesirable insult and then Mr. Pines looked at Mabel sinking on her seat.

"I bet he's only playing with you Ma-"

Okay, That's it

"Dipper! Stop it." Mr. Pines raised his voice and looked at Dipper with an angry expression. One eyebrow raised, both corners of his mouth downwards and he gestured at Mabel.

Mabel went back to her senses and glared at Dipper.

She thought that he respected her relationship and she doesn't want to start anything bad between them. She wasn't affected by the insults he gave Drake but hearing her own brother so against them breaks her heart. Tears threatening to spill out of her tear ducts, but she bravely held it in. She doesn't want to cry over Dipper's hurtful opinions. She loves Dipper, but he needs to learn to respect other people she cares about.

The atmosphere suddenly turned awkward for the parents, none of them didn't want to intervene the intense look Mabel is giving Dipper. They were trying to figure out what in the world has gone in the both of them?

At first they were eating their meal happily and now it feels like their eggs have turned sour, their coffee too bitter and their moods was just..._ Uugghh_ thought Mrs. Pines.

Then...

"So what are you trying to prove Dipper?" Mabel stated in a very stern voice. And then silence once again radiated the room.

She just poured some more gas on the flames and that just turned Dipper's irritation to anger.

What is he trying to prove? What is he trying to prove?

Well if only he can easily express his feelings, he'd tell her that-

_I've been with you like for eternity. I've protected you like some sort of knight and martyr. I've always watched over you like some nanny babysitting a kid. I'm so much better than that guy, much much better! THAT's what I'm trying to prove..._

And then he Froze. There's this one little detail that he forgot. He may be some sort of knight and martyr, a babysitter looking after a kid and whatever he thought he is, no, what he is... But he is also is her brother. A mark in blood and flesh, a PROOF of the impossibility of a relationship with Mabel... And it made his heart ache.

And then he's guilty. Guilty of hurting Mabel's feelings.

Drake's her boyfriend, It's natural to defend someone you care about. Dipper knows this, he does this all the time. Even though Mabel may be liked by others, there will always be those who'll hate an attitude so outgoing. He's always trying to lead Mabel away from them. But this... this is a different story, the guy doesn't have any cruel intentions on his sister which angers him even more. If only he was hateful and easier to dislike then maybe he'd be able to separate them.

But that's just not it, actually Drake is a very nice guy. Yes, he may not be that smart but he's a star player in the soccer league

"Sorry Mabes, I'm just giving mom... Um, some info."

"Then don't, think about how I feel." Oh Mabel, Dipper Always does. There was never a day he didn't think about Mabel. There was never...

"I do, I always do."

Mrs. Pines was a little startled, she doesn't know how to react on Dipper's sudden statement. For a minute there she thought that there was more meaning behind that sentence that frightened her a bit. It was familial love, nothing more nothing less. _Oh how I love how these siblings care for each other _was the only thought that can prove her sudden assumption wrong. "Okay! So let's finish breakfast aaaand, go back to our... businesses." She clapped her hands twice and started taking the dishes off to the sink to be washed.

"...kay" responded Dipper.

And with that, he walked away... Again

* * *

_Real mature Dipper, Real Mature_. he checked the clock for the 16th time and stuffed his face under his pillow's cover.

Mrs. Pines have been preparing for tonight's visitor. Maybe she'll wear a pretty dress and perhaps a pair of high heels, with a little make up to make herself look presentable in front of her daughter's beloved. Mr. Pines would probably be in a polo shirt, checkered? or plain? And Mabel...

_I think she'll look pretty in whatever she wears._

And as for Dipper, _Who cares?_

Well yet again, he has to endure seeing the person he loves sit next to another guy on the other side of the table just like that time at the cafeteria. What's up with tables anyway?

Ah yes, tables...

Maybe the next time he'll see the same scene happen during their graduation in high school and college, at Thanksgiving, Christmas... At their wedding reception.

To Hell with it all!

He crawled his way out of his bed to his closet picking up whatever clothing he can wear. Why would he dress up presentably for him anyway? Who is he? With that kind of thinking he rummaged through his clothes and tossed it everywhere.

He sighed Dipper knew that through his current feelings and way of thinking that _This will end up horribly_

* * *

**I edited this chapter cause I realized how it sucks. And this isn't as stupid as the previous version. I was sleepy when I wrote the first one! it was rushed...**


	3. Chapter 3

Tick Tock Tick Tock

_SIGH _time is running fast for dipper...He's very busy glaring at Mabel from the other side of the table.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Only a few more minutes before the _guest of honor_ comes. Mabel sits there in her usual spot in the dining room, sitting awkwardly trying to to avoid Dipper's painful stares. No matter how much she wanted to stare at him back till he melts, she refuses to do so, trying to maintain self control and to avoid starting a rumble and make the night as perfect as possible.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

Mr. and Mrs. Pines on the other hand were very nervous. After years of taking good care of their only daughter, she has finally grew up to be able to make strong ties such as this one. They were both picturing what this Drake boy who actually had the guts to show himself in front of her family claiming to be Mabel's boyfriend. Why wouldn't they? they want to have beautiful and handsome grandchildren of course. _If he looks nothing more than a duck then I'll just have to find an excuse to kick him out _thought Mr. Pines. They were so caught up with the mystery man that they forgot that Mabel is still 15.

_Tick Tock Tick Tock_

_BZZZZZZ!_

there it is the doorbell...

"I'll got get it!" Mabel exclaimed in relief. If she stayed there for a few more seconds she might grab a plate and throw it at Dipper's face, and nobody wants to see an angry Mabel... Well, actually Dipper does. He was planning to start a conflict with her sister before Drake comes in so their parents would send him off and try to calm the both of them down. It was really risky since once you crossed the "Mabel Line" It's hard to go back and he might get the cold shoulder for 2 weeks perhaps. But unfortunately, his plan backfired. It was too late that he realized that staring showdown is the worst way to start an argument, cause before he knew it Mabel dashed to the door.

He wanted to kick himself, poke his own eyes out with his bare hands. Lye in the middle of the road to get run over by a truck. And he'd drag Drake with him...

But why the hell would he kill himself because of this guy?

It was too _abnoxious!_

"Umm Family! This is him."Mabel let out a nervous laugh. The first time he introduced her first boyfriend Norman, was to their Great Uncle Stan. Mabel once was just a boy crazy girl who is desperately looking for a vampire boyfriend. He really liked Norman and thought that he was just the very definition of perfect. She didn't mind how weird he talks and how mysterious he looked but the perfect boyfriend turned out to be a stack of gnomes who are afraid of being sucked by a leaf blower. But this time... this time is real. This is no play for Mabel.

Mr. and Mrs. Pines snapped out and finally escaped la la land. Mrs. Pines eyes tinted with relief, relief that Mabel somehow managed to grab a super good looking boy, but then she remembered Dipper's statement during their argument this morning. And she isn't too happy about having a _bright _son-in-law for her daughter. But then again, she taught that he's really hot.

Mr. Pines couldn't help but feel the same way. He is quite a looker but Dipper's words never left him either.

Mrs. Pines seems to be very unsettled because she wants to make a good impression on Mabel's first boyfriend. Greet him, be familiar and not scare him during her times of over excitement which she is perfectly aware of but continues to deny it. She wants everything to be perfect just as Mabel does. She even took the inconvenience of shopping for groceries and prepare her best course meals and desert. Her roasted chicken that contains a sweet and tangy taste topped with a little amount of cranberry sauce and crushed mint leaves which is a very odd combination but is surprisingly good (At least for me, okay?!). She even made the kid's favorite carbonara even though Mr. Pines is allergic to dairy, she said he can take some antihistamine later. She also made her best desert, her Leche Flan (Custard Cake) which is Mabel's favorite and is also made out of milk to Mr. Pines dismay. But Mabel doesn't seem to have noticed the delicacy in front of the table a few minutes ago. _I guess long time favorites can be replaced by new ones. _And by new one she is referring to the boy in front of them...

"Good Evening Mr. and Mrs. Pines. I'm Drake Cariss, Mabel's-"

"Boyfriend, yeah we know." Dipper cut him off "Please come on in." He gave him the biggest plastic smile he has ever given to anyone.

Drake knew...

Drake knew how Mabel's brother isn't very keen with the idea of him dating Mabel. Some events at school proved it. He was even feeling very anxious on stepping a foot on the Pines doorstep, if it weren't for Mabel's plead. Due to this, he always had second thoughts about breaking up with Mabel instead. But to dump someone who's always been there for him and supported him during his soccer matches, he'd be ashamed of himself for doing so. Okay so there you have it. He IS indeed a nice guy. But he doesn't really like Mabel the way she thought he did, he was more like a little sister than a girlfriend. It was Mabel who triggered the lover stage first, and he thought _why not give it a shot? It's not like anything bad is gonna happen... _But it was a huge mistake to date someone you don't even like. Take Drake for example, he has recently found someone he actually likes. It's not someone who wears short shorts that only covers their sensitive areas or tops that exposes your belly button or some breasts. But the she was actually a silent book collector who has quite a pretty face and wears decent clothes. He doesn't know what this girl has on her sleeves but she has convinced him to break up with Mabel without even knowing it. People make false assumptions that usually lead them to trouble. And the trouble he has caught himself into right now is the boy wearing a smile that covers half of his face.

_Great_

Now he needs to think of a way to finish it off with Mabel without being a jerk and don't get a black eye once he gets home._  
_

* * *

Clicking of forks and spoons against the plate. Complete silence happened trice this night. No one dares to communicate with each other since they all know that Dipper would only counter it with some random scientific thing or something like that. It happened three times already, every time anyone attempted to warm up with Drake. The tension of Dippers cold glances is making it hard for everyone. Someone, Anyone... just... someone needs to break the ice.

"Sooo, I heard that you are a star player." Finally, Mr. Pines said something. Yeah sure, he wants to know more about Drake but more than anything else other than that, he just wants to get this night over with. He knew that silence would just make time go slower. With Dipper's immature behavior, Mabel's desperation and his wife's cooking. All he needs right now is his bed, a comfy place to relax.

"Oh yes, for some years now."

Mabel smiled at Drake happily "We became good friends when I volunteered to be the score keeper on one of their matches. He's also their MVP."

"Oh, an MVP.." Mr. Pines nodded "Interesting..."

...

"eh-eh-hem Mitral-hem Valve Prolapse eh." Dipper coughed. Coughed?

Mrs. Pines tried to suppress her laugh but proceeded anyway. And then she noticed the angry expression on Mabel's face and decided to shut up before she crosses the Mabel Line. So much for perfect.

"Sorry."

"Mom, no... don't apologize. Actually I thought It's funny too. Right Drake? hahahaha!" He then shuts up again and glared at him again.

"Uhh, Yes! I uh... think so too. haha ha uh ha..."

It's quiet again...

Mabel is starting to regret inviting Drake over.

All she wanted was for her family to accept some of her decisions, drake is one of those.

But Dipper...

Dipper

Yes

"...Dipper" Mabel looked at him, she finally made eye contact.

Dipper was expecting it to be an angry stare, something that might actually shoot laser beams. But instead of those. She gave him a very sad face, something much much worse. It looks like she's begging, begging to for him to shut up just until drake leaves. She wants him to watch them be warm, comfortable, happy by each other's side while he sits at the other end of the table parallel to the one Mabel and Drake is on. He doesn't want that. No, but...

Mabel is sad, It's okay if he makes her infuriated, joyful or whatever. But Anything that falls under the category of being sad. Well, he doesn't want that.

She just wants to make things perfect. _...Then I... guess_

"Pop!" Suddenly, an email arrived for Dipper directly sent to his very phone. That's unusual, he never allows spam mails or any unwanted junk in his inbox. This email must be something urgent. He unlocked, scrolled and searched for the mysterious email in his cellphone.

He found it

He red the contents...

Dazed

He's trying to make sense of the strange email before him.

And then realization hits him.

He looked towards Mabel and smiled at her. Mabel took it as an okay and smiled back with relief...

_All right Mabel, I'm gonna make this get together dinner as perfect as it should be._

* * *

**_Sheesh I also had to edit this one, cause after I write something I always go for the update button as soon as I finish it. STILL there still might be some mistakes here, I dunno! _**


End file.
